1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a portable compact microscope particularly adapted for use in examining the ends of fiber optic cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of communication with fiber optic cables, the cables must be joined at distances of approximately every three-quarters of a mile. It is imperative that the proper end connections between cables be guaranteed. Therefore, the service personnel performing the installation must be able to view the fiber optic cable ends under high magnification to ensure that they are free of optical and mechanical defects. By being able to thoroughly and closely examine the ends of fiber optic cables for proper end finish under high magnification, the chances of a faulty installation are substantially reduced.
Up until the present time, it has been the practice of those performing such inspections to employ, for instance, a conventional laboratory microscope which has been altered to hold a fiber optic cable. These altered microscopes are generally quite clumsy to handle. Consequently, the service personnel, who must often operate in less than ideal environmental and lighting conditions, are hampered in the performance of their work.
To alleviate these problems a compact and portable microscope, as set forth and described in U.S. Ser. No. 460,522 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,870 which was filed on Jan. 24, 1983, was developed. The subject of that invention is a compact portable microscope which may be utilized by both manufacturing and field service personnel to examine the ends of fiber optic cables. The microscope described in Ser. No. 460,522 did not, however, provide any means for adjusting the relative position of the specimen being viewed within the field of view of the microscope. This feature becomes quite necessary and, in fact, mandatory as the power of magnification is increased to, for instance, 400x and beyond.
There have been previously known devices to provide minor adjustments to an optical device as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,897, 3,476,349 and 3,962,795. However, none of the devices disclosed in these references solves the problem of providing a portable compact microscope which features an optical system which may be focussed and pivoted for optimal viewing of a specimen. The invention set forth and described hereinafter provides a solution to the problems described.